


Red Thread of Fate

by LadyArabell



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Reading, One Piece Valentine's Day Fanwork Exchange 2019, One Piece Valentine’s Day Exchange, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Red Thread of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Shanks/Makino - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArabell/pseuds/LadyArabell
Summary: Legend says that an invisible red thread connect two soulmates, bound to each as fate would have it. And across these Blue Seas, Shanks found the other end of the string.





	Red Thread of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unseelie-robynx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unseelie-robynx).



> I'm @alwaysonepiece on Tumblr and I'm a complete newbie on both this site and Tumblr, and I hope I did everything correctly. There are so many different tags, a lot of lingo I don't understand, I'm a bit intimidated, BUT, I love One Piece. This is a very late, delayed, humble One Piece Valentine’s Day Exchange gift for @unseelie-robynx on Tumblr.
> 
> Please forgive me for how long this writing took, I tend to overthink things and because of my indecisiveness, it took me way too long to get this just right. ! I love Shanks/Makino, and this is the first time I've written in 6 years. Makes me want to write more! Hope you like it.

**Shanks/Makino, Soulmate AU**

_Set before the events in One Piece, before Luffy was born._

 

* * *

 

Sleep had finally blanketed over the entire Red-Hair Pirates. After another night of endless drinking and eating at Makino’s Tavern, the crew members laid wasted on the floors, tables, chairs, and nearby scrubs. In Fusha Village, such sights wasn’t unfamiliar to the villagers and these wholehearted parties have become synonymous with this band of pirates, and everyone surprising grew fond of them.

Their red-haired captain was in no flattering condition, snoring on the bar countertop with his arm under his head, his right hand still gripping a liquor bottle. It was only when a burst of cold wind rushed over his body did it stir him awake.

Groggy and barely conscious, Shanks shifted in his position and tired to curl into himself, trying to conserve his body heat. His hands found a blanket on his shoulders that hadn't been there before.

Perplexed, Shanks slowly pushed from the countertop, yawning and stretching, rubbing his face to regain some composure. Ugh, the effects of his hangover wasn't helping. Looking around, it was well into the late evening and everyone was knocked out with only the crickets chirping their songs. What’s even more noteworthy is that everyone else had a blanket over their shoulders as well. Someone must have gone around and took the time and effort to cover everyone up. Ahh… It must have been _her_.

Tugging his blanket closer to himself, he tried to spot the proprietor of the tavern, but he didn't see her anywhere.

“Makino...?” Shanks whispered, trying not to disturb the choir of snores around him.

But only snores answered him back.

Just as he began to wonder if she went home, something caught his attention. A bright red thread was wrapped neatly around his left pinky with the tiny bow at the top. There appeared to be no end to the string. In fact, it hanged slack from his pinky to the ground and then ran out of the tavern, as if a kitten had chased the ball of string out the front door. He had no recollections of this red thread or how or why it was even on his finger. Was it one of the guys’ new drinking games from last night?

He tugged at the string slightly, now he was curious as to where it led.

After a bit of careful maneuvering, he managed to get out into the fresh air. The brisk night wind greeted him, making him pull his blankets closer and seeing the string tied to his pinky again. He reminded himself what his mission was and followed the string's path, leading him to the back of the building.

When he turned the corner, there she was, bathe under the gentle beams of moonlight, back slightly turned towards him, her expression as soft as a rose petal, her movements graceful like a swan as she covered another sleeping man with a blanket. Her beauty exuded from the inside out, taking his breath away.

A small smile effortlessly fell on his lips at the sight of her. Even the effects of his hangover disappeared.

“Makino,” he called out to the dark-haired woman.

At the sound of her name, she instantly turned and returned his smile, straightening up, and made her way to him, blankets covering her hands. She seemed even more radiant tonight.

“Shanks,” she said, “you're awake?”

“I'm not sure. I do feel like I'm dreaming, being in the presence of a goddess.”

Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Ahaha, what are you talking about Shanks? I'm just a simple tavern girl.” She reached up and sweep his hair to the side, grazing the side of his face. “You should get some rest.”

A flash of bright red caught his eye. His hand instantly shot up and grasped her wrist, catching her off guard. On the end of her right pinky is a bright red thread wrapped neatly around her finger with the tiny bow at the top. It hanged slack from her pinky to the ground and then ran up...to his left pinky.

She was what was on the other end of the string.

He never thought such a legend was true.

“Shanks? What is it?” Her lovely voice cut in, breaking his train of thought, not noticing the red string. It must only be visible to him for some reason. “Did I do something wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“No, no. I'm sorry for acting like that.” He turn her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. “Something just came to mind, made me...speechless.”

“I'm always open ears for you. If you'd like, you can tell me. I hope to lessen the burden on your shoulders.” Her eyes were wide and earnest, determined to help in any way she could.

His heart swelled. She truly is one in a million.

“Do you believe in fate, Makino?"

“Fate?” She pondered for a moment before nodding. “Hmmm, yeah, I guess I do. I think what is meant to be, will always find its way to happen,” she said with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, seeing her surprised face made him chuckled. “I've come to accept the things which fate binds to me," he touched the three jagged scar across his left eye, "and I will love the people with whom fate brings to me, and I will do so with all my heart,” he said with certainty, his gaze never breaking from her.

She stepped closer. “...Then it must be fate that we even met at all, given these vast seas."

Shanks looked down at his left hand, the red thread shining brighter than ever, as if echoing the love flowing from his heart, mind, and soul. “Yes, it may tangle, it may stretch, but it will never break."

Waiting no longer, he closed the distance and their lips found each other and everything in the world fell away as he held her in his arms and tasted her sweetness. Never had anything felt so perfect.


End file.
